1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centerless meter for indicating such a portion of a graduation portion arranged on a dial associated with a measured value, with a needle extending from the outer side to the inner side of the graduation portion.
2. Related Art
In the centerless meter used in the combination meter or the like of a vehicle, for example, the needle arranged on the surface side of the dial is connected to an annular or arcuate ring gear arranged on the back of the dial, and the ring gear is driven to slide on its extension by the motor thereby to move the needle (e.g., JP-A-2000-131099). The needle is connected to a loop member such as a belt or ball chain arranged on the back of the dial, in place of the ring gear, so that the loop member is circumferentially driven by the motor or pulley thereby to move the needle (e.g., JP-A-2005-91032 and JP-A-2005-106588).
In any of the aforementioned centerless meters of the related art, the power of the motor is transmitted to the needle through a power transmission mechanism such as the ring gear or the loop member. This makes it necessary to select and design the constitution of the power transmission mechanism in accordance with the layout of the moving area of the needle on the meter.